1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld printer and a printing method thereof, and more particularly, to a handheld printer for detecting its accurate position using a sensor and a printing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
General printers are connected to computers. It is difficult to transfer and carry them due to their great sizes. Since the general printers use a paper feeding method, they are limited to sheets of standard paper having predetermined sizes.
Movable printers have been distributed to develop miniature electronic devices and solve their problems as described above. Such a movable printer is classified into a special-purpose handheld printer and a general-purpose handheld printer. Examples of the special-purpose handheld printer include barcode, label, receipt, and icon printers, and so on. Each of the examples of the special-purpose handheld printers includes a data processor and a printing unit which are appropriate for a special purpose and are formed in a single body. Thus, the data processor installed in the special-purpose handheld printer generates data (e.g., barcodes, labels, receipts, or the like) which is to be printed, and the printing unit attached to the special-purpose handheld printer directly prints the generated data. Examples of the general-purpose handheld printer include a photo or general small printer, and so on. Each of the examples of the general-purpose handheld printer includes only a device which takes charge of printing. The general-purpose handheld printer receives data, which is to be printed, from a mobile device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a cellular phone, or the like and prints the data.